Complicated
by Riley Alicia
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Ginny is in love with her best friend, but will telling him ruin the friendship that they have built over the years? Pure fluff.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I did kidnap him and all of his friends. Really! I hid them in my closet and I feed them pizza! It's their favorite food...**_

_**Summary: This is just a little songfic... I've never done one, but I thought I might try it. The song is Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. It's a country song, and one of my favorites. This takes place post-Hogwarts. Enjoy!**_

**Complicated**

Ginny sat quietly on the suspended swing on the Weasley's front porch. She was twenty-one years old, and was training to be a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's. She didn't live at the Burrow any longer, she had a flat in London, but her mother had promised to flay all of the Weasley children alive if they didn't return every Sunday for a family dinner. It was always a huge gathering, what with Bill bringing Fleur and their two girls, Charlie and his fiancée, Percy, Penelope, and their little boy, Fred, George, and their girlfriends-of the moment, Ron and Hermione, who were engaged, and of course Harry, who had been a Weasley since his first year at Hogwarts.

Ginny sighed. Every week, her mother pestered her about finding someone. "Even the twins have girlfriends, despite the fact that it's two different girls nearly every week," Mrs. Weasley would protest. Ginny would counter with, "I know, mum, but I don't want it to be just anyone. I want someone _special_."

But that someone special was already in her life. She loved him with all her heart, and he was one of her very dearest friends. She had known him since her first year at Hogwarts, and the friendship that had built and remained strong between them was suddenly becoming something much more.

Did he really feel that way, though? She couldn't be sure. She'd heard rumors, but rumors weren't always true. She didn't want to jeopardize the bond between them, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the feelings welling up inside of her.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel_

_is written all over my face_

_when you walk into the room,_

_I wanna find a hiding place_

Ginny grimaced slightly as she remembered her rash and immature actions the last time she had seen him. _What was I _thinking_? _She moaned inwardly. _How could I have done such a thing?_ The moment she had made eye contact with him that night, she had felt a flush creeping over her cheeks that would not be sustained. She had flashed him a quick smile and fled to the ladies room, where she had spent half the night soothing her racing heart. She had ended up apparating home from inside the restroom, unable to bear the thought of facing him after acting so foolishly.

_We used to laugh, we used to hug,_

_the way that old friends do_

_but now a smile and a touch of your hand_

_just makes me come unglued_

A touch of his hand! Why, he merely had to _look_ at her to send her melting into the floor! She had never felt this way about _anyone_ in her lifetime, even though she'd had a few boyfriends.

_It's such a contradiction_

_do I lie or tell the truth?_

_Is it fact or fiction_

_oh, the way I feel for you?_

_It's so complicated,_

_I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay_

Ginny dropped her head into her hands. Just thinking about him made her pulse race. _Why, oh why, do you have to be so wonderful?_ She pleaded silently.

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

The stars twinkled brightly overhead, but Ginny was too miserable to notice the beautiful night. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Why was she so afraid? _You're being ridiculous! _She scolded herself. _He'll still be your friend, no matter what!_ But in matters of the heart, logic took the back row.

_Just when I think I'm under control_

_I think I've finally got a grip_

_another friend tells me that_

_my name is always on your lips_

Ginny grew red as she thought of a particular winter night that she, Hermione, and some other girls from her Hogwarts days had gotten together for a girls' night in, mainly to get away from their husbands and children-- for those who had them. The women had been in Ginny's comfortable living room, munching on popcorn, reliving their school days, and talking about their present lives. Hermione had been telling them all about teaching Charms in the place of old Professor Flitwick, when she had abruptly turned to Ginny and said,

"Speaking of Hogwarts, a certain Professor asked about you the other day. He wanted me to tell you to drop by and see him over the holidays." The others had turned into chattering school girls, and had demanded to know more about this "relationship", but Ginny was to embarrassed to speak, and 

Hermione was remaining irritatingly aloof. Eventually, they had moved on to other topics, but Ginny's mind was miles away for the rest of the night.

_They say you're more than just a friend,_

_they say I must be blind_

"Really, Ginny," Hermione had sighed two weeks ago, when the subject had come up between them for the third time that day, "if you can't see how much he cares about you, then you need some serious help, honey."

_Well, I'll admit that I've seen you watch me_

_from the corner of your eye_

_Oh, it's so confusing,_

_yeah, I wish you'd just confess,_

_but think of what I'd be losing_

_if you're answer wasn't yes_

_It's so complicated,_

_I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay_

Ginny groaned and hoisted herself off of the swing. She could hear everyone saying their goodbyes inside, and she knew it was time for her to go home.

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't_

Ginny bade her family farewell in the living room, giving and receiving a flurry of hugs and kisses. Hermione promised to visit her later that week, and Penelope invited her for lunch and a day of shopping. She knew she was lucky to have such a loving, close-knit family. Unfortunately, that didn't soothe the ache in her heart. Only one person could do that.

_It's so complicated_

_and I hate it_

_Cause I've waited_

_so long for someone like you_

_Oh, what should I do?_

Ginny apparated to her flat just before it started to rain. She made herself a cup of tea and was settling down on the sofa with a book, when someone knocked at her door. _Who on earth could be calling this late? _She opened the door and held back a gasp as the very object of so many of her thoughts stood on her doorstep.

He stepped inside, and Ginny picked up her wand and quickly performed a charm to dry his clothes and his dark hair. He didn't say anything for a moment, and the silence was deafening. Then, he looked into Ginny's dark brown eyes, took her hands, and said, without preamble,

"Ginny Molly Weasley, I- I love you,"

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

Ginny froze, not sure what to do. Part of her didn't want to believe that this was real. She wanted to run away, frightened of the intense love that was being presented to her. But another, much bigger part of her knew just what to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his strong arms encircling her waist as their lips touched in the sweetest, most emotional kiss Ginny had ever experienced in her life. She pulled back, looked into his fathomless blue eyes, and said,

"Neville Frank Longbottom, I love you, too."

_**Not quite what you expected, huh? Not the most usual pairing, and not the most **_**un**_**usual, but one of my favorites all the same! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed my little venture into fluff-dom. Check out some of my fics!**_

_**Riley**_


End file.
